to freeze or to thaw
by mazberrypie
Summary: Each chapter corresponds with a prompt for Klance Week 2016! Day 1:Red/Blue-Steven Universe AU. Day 2: Love/Hate-Omegle AU Summary to be edited along with updates.
1. i am a conversation

Pidge crept through the ship, ducking around corners and trying to calm their breathing. Those Homeworld gems could be anywhere for all they knew, and they had to find the others and get out of there. _Fast_.

There was a sudden sound and Pidge froze, lingering in a doorway as they listened. A low voice echoed along the high ceilings, vocalizing a simple tune. The music repeated a few times before falling quiet. Pidge didn't recognize their voice, but something about it was oddly familiar?

It didn't seem to be posing a threat all the same, so they made their way down the long corridors before coming across another prison cell. A small red gem sat inside, his hands covering his face as he muttered under his breath.

"Hey, do you need help?" Pidge asked and he jolted, looking up at them.

The gem's eyes widened and he gasped, turning away from Pidge. "Um, don't look at me! _Damn it_ , everything is ruined."

"Here, I can get you out!" They stuck a hand through the electric barrier, it stung a little but didn't quite hurt.

"How did you...?" He reached out as well, flinching back when it seemed to shock him. "What."

"Huh, maybe if I..." Pidge made an arch out of their arms, blocking the flow of electricity. "Try now!"

The gem nodded and ducked through, looking around desperately.

"I'm Pidge, by the way. Who are you?" They asked when they stepped away from the wall, staring up at the taller gem.

"Um, I'm Ruby, but you can call me Keith, I guess." Keith was still staring around the ship, making his way down a hall.

Pidge was about to ask what he was looking for when the vocalizing began again and Keith froze.

"Lance!" His voice cracked slightly on the 'a' and he started taking off deeper into the ship.

"It that your friend?" Pidge asked, trying to keep up with his longer legs. "I'll help you find him."

"Great." Keith appeared distracted, and swept Pidge around a corner as the Homeworld gems walked by.

Pidge watched with wide eyes as they passed, talking among themselves, before Keith bolted across the hall and the other way. Rolling their eyes, Pidge followed the Homeworld gems a few feet behind, being sure to duck around corners whenever they turned. The singing was getting louder as they went, and Pidge hoped that meant they were headed the right way. The Homeworld gems stopped near another prison cell and Pidge hid behind a pillar.

"Shut up!" The big purple gem yelled, punching the wall next to the cell.

There was a little blue gem inside, he watched silently as the Homeworld gems left before starting his song over. Pidge crept out from their hiding spot and hurried across to the blue gem.

"Are you Lance?" Pidge whispered and the blue gem nodded, looking faintly surprised. "I'm Pidge, I'm here to help you!"

Mimicking their tactic from before, Pidge created a gap for Lance to fit through.

"Oh, that makes sense." Lance crawled through the hole, and smiled up at them. "Thanks Pidge."

Pidge moved as soon as Lance was out of the way, their arms tingling from the electricity. Lance looked off into the distance, his eyes looking a little hazy before blinking back into the present.

"Have you seen a red gem? About this tall, dumb haircut?"

"Yeah actually," Pidge began, "he should be-"

" _Lance!_ " A yell cut them off and Lance straightened.

He grabbed Pidge's hand, dragging them at an alarming speed down a corridor. The green of the walls flashed by before Lance pulled them both to a stop.

"Keith!" He exclaimed, charging forwards to wrap the red gem in a hug.

'Friend' suddenly seemed like the wrong word to describe what Lance was to Keith, Pidge blinking as they hugged and stared in each other's eyes.

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" Lance patted Keith's arms and face, as though checking for injuries.

"Who cares about me?" Keith was gripping Lance's shoulders. "Are _you_ okay?"

"Hey, don't say that." Lance squished Keith's cheeks. " _I_ care."

Keith laughed, looking the most at peace Pidge had seen so far. He gathered Lance up into his arms, and though he was a bit shorter, lifted and swung Lance around easily. Lance gave a surprised laugh, turning red when Keith kissed his cheek and neck.

They began to glow a pearly white and Pidge sucked in a breath as they fused and reformed into a tall, familiar gem.

"Garnet?!" Rushing forwards, Pidge met Garnet as he hit the ground. "You're a fusion?!"

"Pidge!" Garnet beamed, crouching down and tugging them into a hug. "We didn't want you to find out like this, we were going to save for you birthday."

Pidge laughed and shook their head as they pulled back. "It's alright. I'm glad you're okay."

Garnet ran a hand through their hair, straightening their bangs. His smile was blinding and Pidge finally began to understood why he was always so _happy_ , so cheerful and positive. Garnet was in love.

No, he _was_ love.

* * *

When Hunk left to go meet up with his 'internet man', Pidge took a seat on the far bed, clenching their hands into fist on their lap. They'd been able to tell something was up with Garnet, it was unusual for him to be so quiet. He was usually chattering, smiling at everyone and everything, at ease with himself and the world. Pidge knew that was partially due to Lance and Keith's relationship, how comfortable they were with each other and, as an extension, as Garnet.

"Is everything alright?" Pidge's voice was almost a whisper.

"I-I don't want to forgive him." Garnet said, his face twitching slightly. "Things will be better if I do."

Pidge frowned, feeling a bit out of the loop.

"If you're not going to listen to me-then just go!" A white light filled the room, Garnet glowing and then ripping apart.

"How are you acting so calm?!" Keith was standing across from the bed, his chest heaving and face red.

Lance sat with his head in his hands, peeking at Keith between his fingers. "Babe, it's not that big a deal. Stop taking it so personally."

"Not that big a deal?" Keith all but screeched, his breathing becoming increasingly fervent. "It's fusion! What could be more personal to us than fusion!?"

Pidge remained on the other bed, their face pinched into something ugly. They couldn't help but watch the mess that was unfolding in front of them, unsure how they could help and unused to seeing the red and blue gems so at odds.

"All of this will blow over eventually. Let's just keep cool in the meantime." Lance leaned back onto the bed, sprawled out in the picture of ease.

"I'm not gonna just stand here and let him get away with this!" Keith slammed his fist into a wall, the drywall crunching under the blow. "Lance, why don't you care?!"

Lance said nothing, his eyes closed and arms crossed behind his head. Pidge watched as Keith turned a darker shade of red, let out an angry yell, and stormed out of the motel room, door rattling as he slammed it. Lance didn't even flinch, instead rolling over on to his stomach.

"Is he...going to be okay?"

Lance drew open an eye. "Hey Pidge. He just needs a bit to cool down. He'll tire himself out eventually."

"Ah," Pidge nodded faintly, "okay."

"Soon he'll come back in here, cause I'm _right_ , and things will go back to normal." Lance rolled over onto his back again, scootching up to the top of the bed. "Like I said, this will all blow over."

"You're not mad?"

Lance scoffed. "Of course not."

Despite that, Pidge noticed the air in the room becoming increasingly cold, little patches of ice forming along the walls. They could see their breath puffing out in front of them, and even though Lance was lounging, his shoulders were tensed and his brow was furrowed.

"Right." Pidge moved to stand. "I'm gonna go...check out the pool."

"When you see him, tell him to get over himself." Giving a huff, Lance rolled over onto his side, away from the door.

Gathering a towel and their swimsuit, Pidge made their way to the outdoor pool. They changed quickly in the bathroom, leaving on a t-shirt as they headed to the water. Keith was pacing the side of the pool, little scorched patches left where his feet tracked back and forth. Pidge could hear him muttering to himself. They waded into the pool, the cold water felt even more cooling with the hot, humid air, and tried to relax.

But Keith was still pacing, and the cement began to smoke from his heat.

"Hey Keith, do you wanna try swimming?" Pidge called, hoping the cool water would help him calm down.

Keith's head whipped towards them, like he hadn't even noticed they were there, before nodding. He still muttered, walking into the pool fully clothed and staying down at the bottom. His angry ranting formed bubbles, and the water began to heat, first pleasantly before becoming too hot for Pidge to stand and they yelped, clammering out of the pool.

Pidge huffed, crossing their arms and stalking back towards the hotel room. As much as they loved Garnet, and by association Lance and Keith, they were exhausted from all the fighting.

Hunk arrived soon after, totting the parts and a pizza to share. He seemed to be unsure about what to do with the split up fusion as well, and he and Pidge ate the food out on the van. That night, Keith remained outside and Lance kept the room at a good 25 degrees. Pidge shivered the whole night and wished that they would just _talk to each other_.

In the morning, Hunk took them all to his legendary diner, the anger between Lance and Keith palpable in the air. Hunk was nibbling on his food, a true sign of his discomfort, and Pidge got down all they could while the red and blue gems merely stared angrily down at their plates. Though Garnet wasn't usually inclined to eat (quite opposite to Hunk's tendency to eat everything he could), the malice with which they were staring at the eggs and toast was uncalled for.

Keith's fists were drumming on the table, his face still a dark shade of red. Lance was staring out the window, his elbow propped on the sill and his head resting on his head.

"Babe, you're shaking the table."

Letting out a low yell, Keith grabbed the edge of the table and started purposely rocking it. Hunk winced and grabbed both his and Pidge's plates, keeping them from being destroyed in the mayhem.

"Don't worry, he'll burn out eventually." Lance sighed, rolling his eyes slightly.

"That's what you think! I am an eternal flame, Saphi!" Keith's gem glowed and he yanked his sword out of it, crashing it down against the table and cutting it clean in half.

The other restaurant goers looked over and Pidge felt their face getting hot as they stared down at the mess of breakfast foods and broken china on the ground. They stood, stared evenly across at Lance and Keith. The gems' eyes were wide as Pidge sniffled, tears welling up into their eyes, before they turned and stormed out of the diner.

Pidge heard them calling their name as they stomped, but didn't stop until they were fairly far away from the diner.

"I wanted this to go well. I was so excited when Garnet said he was coming with, cause things have been terrible back home. But the terrible just followed us, and Garnet isn't even _here_ , and I just..." Pidge lost steam staring down at their hands, "I don't know what to do. Is it me?"

"No!" Lance and Keith were quick to assure them.

"No, it's on us." Keith added, reaching out a hand before stopping it midway. His hesitance was shocking to Pidge, Garnet would never hesitate to hug them, or anyone.

"But we made you think...it was you." Lance's voice broke and he covered his eyes. "I keep looking forwards to when all this is over, when everything is better. But I haven't been thinking about how you feel _now_. No wonder you think I don't care."

Keith grew increasingly alarmed as Lance teared up, crying into his hands.

"No, no, no! It's all me! You're right, I'm just being stupid." He frantically waved his hands, trying to calm Lance.

"I don't think you're stupid!" Lance replied a little harshly, sighing into his palm. "You're not stupid."

Keith looked lost. "I'm...sorry..."

Heaving a little sob, Lance crossed his arms against his chest defensively. "Do you honestly think that I don't care what happened? I'm just as hurt as you are, I just...wanted the fighting to stop. I didn't want this to tear our family apart."

"I know." The red gem reached out, his thumb swiping at the tears on Lance's face.

Lance sighed into Keith's palm, covering his knuckles with his own hand. Keith's expression morphed into something soft and gentle, and he gave a little huff of laughter.

"You know what's nice about being split up?"

Lance blinked at him. "What?"

"I get to look at you." Keith smirked.

Lance turned a blotchy indigo, pushing at Keith's face and chuckling nervously. "Shut up. You j-jerk."

"There's my laughy Saphi." Keith laughed devilishly, sweeping a squawking Lance into his arms.

"Stop that." Lance covered his face again, this time to cover his blush. "You're gonna emotionally scar Pidge."

Pidge gave a fond, exasperated groan and laughed into their hands. They peeked up as the two spun and laughed, Keith kissing Lance's neck (that seemed to be a common feature of their fusing...). The white light from before returned and the gems melded into one.

"Pidge." Garnet beamed down at them, falling forward on his knees so they were the same height. "I'm sorry about all this."

Pidge sighed and lifted a shoulder. "It's okay-"

"No, it's not okay. You can forgive me, but none of us should have put you through this." Garnet shook his head, his expression serious. "I'm going to make this right, however I can."

"Okay." Pidge slow blinked, giving a small nod. "I forgive you, then."

Garnet smirked, brushing back Pidge's bangs and pressing a gentle kiss their forehead. Pidge snorted out a laugh and huffed, wrapping their arms around Garnet's neck and hugging him close.

"If you can hear me in there Keith, you're allowed to hug me." Pidge snarked into his shoulder.

Pidge could feel Garnet's laughter rumbling through their chest and they smiled gently, feeling at ease for the first time in a while.

* * *

Pidge frowned into their baseball glove, staring across at Keith and Lance. Ever since they'd unfused, they'd be obviously and blatantly _flirting._ It was kind of cute? But mostly weird, like watching their parents flirting in public or something.

As 'cute' as it was, they were being entirely too transparent and Pidge was sure the Homeworld gems would catch on soon.

"The other Keiths are gonna figure it out." Pidge crossed their arms, directing their comment towards Shiro.

"They're technically Rubies, but yes. I think you're right." Shiro sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face. "Give them a break, they're always together but they never really get to _see_ each other."

"That's fine any other time, but we need them to be convincing now." Pidge stood. "I'm gonna go talk to them."

"Be gentle!" Shiro called, shaking his head.

Pidge marched over to the two, who smiling at each other over home. They lept a little ways apart when Pidge stopped in front of them.

"Listen up lovebirds! I know it's hard for you to be apart, but we have to keep them out of the barn or they'll find Allura! Keith, stop being adorable, and Lance! Keep your cool."

"Was that a pun?" Keith blinked, his brow furrowed and eyes staring off in the distance.

Lance blinked and started to giggle and Pidge narrowed their eyes. "What did I just say?"

Back at the bench, Pidge watched with their hand to their mouth, nibbling at their nails. Hunk batted at their hand, muttering something about ruining their cuticles, but Pidge paid no mind, focusing on Lance and Keith.

Two bats in and Lance still hadn't hit, his face turning that lavender color as he grew more flustered. Keith was saying something to him, and Lance replied snippily. Leaning in close, Keith whispered something that made Lance turned bright purple, before the blue gem nodded and grinned at him.

The Keith (Ruby? whatever) at the pitcher's mound drew back and let loose a fiery ball, something obviously added to it to make it hotter and faster. Lance's eyes narrowed, and he hit the ball square on. Pidge gasped as it spun wildly against the bat. It would be imperceptible for those not looking for it, but Pidge could see ice spreading across the bat and hardening it, and Lance shoved forwards, sending the ball flying.

Lance let loose a whoop and Keith grinned wildly at him, motioning for him to run. Coran hurried through home, getting out of the way of Lance, who was charging around the bases, his sights set for Keith. He passed each Ruby without giving them a second glance.

"Come here Saphi!" Keith's arms were outstretched, his smile splitting his face as Lance bounded for him, jumping into his arms.

Pidge's own smile dropped as the familiar white light engulfed them, the two gems rolling until they came to a stop...as Garnet.

Garnet was laughing, mostly just snorting really, arms wrapped around his middle as he curled into himself. It took him a moment to realize what had happened, and he sat up slowly, face red.

"Ha ha. _Whoops_."

 **AN: This first chapter became really Pidge centric? Whoops indeed.**

 **The title of the fic is from Hozier's 'In a Week'. The concept is from a post on tumblr, which you can find if you go to my tumblr (mazberrypie, just like here!). I promise after this week I'll get back into my WIP's, I'm just trying to ease into writing.**


	2. takashi shirogane's eyeliner

_You are now talking with a stranger!_

 _You both like [takashi shirogane's eyeliner]_

 **Stranger:** That's so specific? Do I know you?

 **You:** mb? honestly i put that in there as a joke i didnt think anyone would actually have it too holy shit

 **Stranger:** Yeah, same here. He's my TA.

 **You:** he is also my ta

 **Stranger:** Are you in Dr. Alfor's gen econ class?

 **You:** ye

 **Stranger:** Okay, me too. This is so weird.

 **You:** yeah, srsly

 **Stranger:** So...Shiro's eyeliner.

 **You:** how is it always so perfect? i stole some from my roommate once to try it out and it looked like shit

 **Stranger:** *x files theme* It's a mystery.

 **You:** omg u freakin nerd

 **Stranger:** Hey, the X Files is a wholesome television show that changed an entire generation.

 **You:** haha, not gonna arfue with u there

*argue

also gillian anderson tho

 **Stranger:** I was always more into David, actually.

 **You:** wat? come on, scully was a total babe

 **Stranger:** I don't really swing that way, so. I can appreciate her from an aesthetic standpoint, I guess.

 **You:** WAIT ARE YOU A GIRL

 **Stranger:** No, I'm a guy.

 **You:** ooh...

 **Stranger:** Uh, is me being gay a problem?

 **You:** no, not at all man. im bi, so

 **Stranger:** Oh. Alright.

 **You:** ok, i know i said i liked his eyeliner, but you know what my fave part about shiro is?

 **Stranger:** HIS ARMS?

 **You:** lol no, tho they are v nice

he always gives me extensions on stuff i cant get done

usually its because i was working late and didnt have time but like, i could be lying about that? tons of kids use that as an excuse when they were just partying or w/e

but he just gives me an extension anyways?

hes too nice man

 **Stranger:** Yeah, I've known him for a while and he's always been like that.

 **You:** oh shit how long have u known him 4?

 **Stranger:** Like, five years now? He used to volunteer at the homeless shelter I squatted in.

 **You:** holy shit ur homeless?! how are you on the computer?

 **Stranger:** I was homeless, tactless. I live in a dorm now and I got help back during high school.

 **You:** do u mind me asking y u were homeless? its cool if u dont wanna

 **Stranger:** Remember the whole 'gay' thing?

 **You:** oh

 **Stranger:** Yeah.

 **You:** so, uh

shiro's arms

 **Stranger:** He works out like five times a week? Where does he find the time?

 **You:** i dont have time to exercise and im not even an ta

not that i would exercise if i had time

 **Stranger:** Really? I would.

I love exercise.

 **You:** what the fuck

 **Stranger:** What?

 **You:** how can u like exercising

thats like, liking eggplants or something

 **Stranger:** Well, I also like eggplants.

 **You:** we cant be friends anymore

 **Stranger:** Where we friends in the first place?

 **You:** dude, we had a bonding moment over shiro's eyeliner

we were on the path to being like, bffs forever

but not anymore,i could never be friends with a exercise loving, eggplanting eating weirdo

 **Stranger:** Harsh.

Also isn't 'bffs forever' redundant.

 **You:** duh, thats the point

Its part of the ~internet speak~

 **Stranger:** What are those squiggles there for and why are they mocking me.

 **You:** ~embrace~the~squiggles~nerd~

 **Stranger:** Wow.

Ah crap, I gotta go help my roommate with something.

Um, bye?

 **You:** WAIT

we gotta plan out some sort of way to talk again

about shito, of course

*shiro omg 'shito' is amazing tho

 **Stranger:** Ahaha, right.

How about we put "takashi shirogane's arms" next time?

 **You:** k, perf

syl stranger

 **Stranger:** Bye.

 _Stranger has left._

 **You:** who freaking puts a period after 'bye'

* * *

 _You are now talking with a stranger!_

 _You both like [takashi shirogane's arms]_

 **You:** homeless nerd, is that u?

 **Stranger:** I told you I'm not homeless anymore, asshole.

 **You:** it is u! hi!

 **Stranger:** That is a lot of exclamation points.

 **You:** lol im just excited

i was telling my roommate that i met someone who shared an appreciation of shiro's everything

they said that everyone appreciates shiro's everything

 **Stranger** : 'They'?

 **You:** yea, pidge is non-binary

oh shit i probably shoulndt use names

UH, MY ROOMMATE IS NON BINARY

Shit

 **Stranger:** Dude, chill, I won't stalk them or anything.

Plus I think I know them? Little ginger with glasses? Crazy smart.

 **You:** thats pidge

man i guess i shouldnt be weirded out that you know the same people as me considering our 'shared interest' but its still kinda weird

 **Stranger:** Yeah, I get that. Like, what are the odds?

 **You:** probs v low

uh, bud?

u still there?

 **Stranger:** yeah, shit sorrt

*Sorry

My roommate broke the sprinklers in our room and I had to get my laptop and other stuff out of there.

 **You:** omg ur roommate is a mess

HEY u no who my roommate is so i should get o know who urs is

*to

 **Stranger:** Uh huh, sure. His name is Hunk.

 **You:** WAIT WHAT

TH E FCUK?!w

 **Stranger:** WHY ARE YOU YELLING

 **You:** HUNK IS LIKE, MY ACTUAL BFF FOREVER

Y ARE U YELLING

 **Stranger:** I JUST THOUGHT IT WAS A THING WE WERE DOING

Anyways, you're friends with Hunk?

 **You:** yeah! ive known him forever, srsly

HOW DO I NOT KNOW WHO YOU ARE

 **Stranger:** I DONT KNOW, STOP YELLING

 **You:** sry

ive never talked to hunk about his roommate, somehow

Damn

 **Stranger:** Is it really that big a deal? As it is, we have enough mutual people that we'll run into each other eventually.

 **You:** tru, tru

 **Stranger:** Ah shit, the RA is coming to yell at Hunk.

 **You:** OH NO

THAT CANT HAPPEN

HELL CRY

 **Stranger:** I'm gonna go try to help.

 **You:** but we never talked about shiro's arms :(((((

 **Stranger:** There's still time. Let's just do the same thing for next time, okay?

 **You:** alriiighhhtt. laters

 **Stranger:** Bye.

 _Stranger has left._

 **You:** srsly who does that

freaking nerd

kinda cute tho

shit

 **AN: this ended up being really short but i may continue it as its own thing cause i actually really enjoy writing it?**


End file.
